SCP-999
SCP-999, also known as the Tickle Monster is a slime-like SCP and one of the few creatures known by the Foundation to be entirely made for good. Background SCP-999 appears to be a large, amorphous, gelatinous mass of translucent orange slime, weighing about 54 kg (120 lbs) with a consistency similar to that of peanut butter. Subject’s size and shape is easily malleable and can change shape at will, though when at rest, SCP-999 becomes a rounded, oblate dome roughly 2 meters wide and 1 meter in height. The surface of SCP-999 consists of a thin, transparent membrane similar to that of an animal cell roughly .5 cm thick, and is highly elastic, allowing SCP-999 to flatten portions of its body up to 2 cm thin. This surface is also hydrophobic, although SCP-999 can willfully absorb liquids (see Addendum SCP-999-A). The rest of SCP-999's body is filled with a viscous orange substance of unknown chemical makeup, though it is capable of digesting organic materials with ease. Subject’s temperament is best described as playful and dog-like: when approached, SCP-999 will often react with overwhelming elation, slithering over to the nearest person and leaping upon them, “hugging” them with a pair of pseudopods while nuzzling the person’s face with a third pseudopod, all the while emitting high-pitched gurgling and cooing noises. The surface of SCP-999 emits a pleasing odor that differs with whomever it is interacting with. Recorded scents include chocolate, fresh laundry, bacon, roses, and Play-Doh™. Stats Attack Potency: Unknown (Has never physically attacked anyone.) Speed: At least Normal Human (Jumped in front of a person to save them from a bullet, although the context of said event is unknown.) Durability: Unknown (Its malleable nature ensured that it was never actually harmed while also being able to recover from an attack from SCP-682.) Hax: Mind/Empathetic Manipulation (Whenever SCP-999 is in contact with another sentient being, it causes a sense of euphoria, which intensifies the longer the subject is exposed to 999, while lasting for a long time afterward. Using this ability, 999 managed to force SCP-682 into a state of continuous laughter for several minutes. Even brief contact with 999 can permanently cure PTSD and depression and has shown the capability to reform Class-D Personnel who were previously unrepentant sociopaths. At some point, SCP-999 is supposed to be powerful enough to subdue the Scarlet King, the origin of all SCPs. However, if 999 passes to much 'energy' into a subject, they could die of suffocation.) Intelligence: At most Average. SCP-999 has not shown any feats of extreme intelligence and has even been noted by the Foundation to behave like a dog. However, it is smart enough to come to the conclusion that animals shouldn't be eaten, eating only sweets. Another time it jumped in front of a bullet to save someone. In Sudden Thoughts it was shown to have a complete understanding of its powers and the world around it. Stamina: Unknown. While 999 has not exactly been shown to get tired, it has shown to need rest (or at least the desire to do so). Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Elasticity:' SCP-999 is highly malleable and can manipulate its shape at will. It has shown the ability to go anywhere from 1 meter tall and 2 meters wide to turning 2 centimeters thin. Can create three arm-like pseudopods from its body. This also grants SCP-999 a form of a healing factor, which allowed it to survive a stomp from SCP-682. Minor Feats Skill/Intelligence *Helped SCP Foundation staff escape from SCP-682's attack. Weaknesses *Extremely pacifistic, refuses to harm any animals and is completely vegetarian. Sources *SCP Wiki (Background) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Monsters Category:Human Speed Category:Unknown Stats Category:Mind Manipulators